Bakura Miners
The Bakura Miners are a professional Limmie team which plays in Elite League Limmie. Franchise History The Miners trace their heritage to the Golden Age of Limmie and Team Bakura, the planetary squad made up entirely of Bakurans. The team changed its name to the Bakura Miners in 156 ABY when the Modern Age of Limmie began and the Elite League was formed as the highest level of competition in the galaxy. The formation of the Elite League brought with it the branding of teams with nicknames and mascots. The Bakuran team chose to be known as the Miners in honor of the planet's early history as a mining colony and retained the blue and gold colors of the federal government of Bakura. For the majority of their existence the Miners have been an overwhelmingly human team. This reflected historic prejudices of the Bakuran population, which was over 90% human. However, Kurtzen periodically played for the team. Opposing fans often used taunts against the Miners that referenced the Galactic Empire's Human High Culture. Traditions One of the major traditions of the Bakura Miners is the Truce Day game. Truce Day is Bakura's major planetary holiday celebrating the Bakura Truce entered into by the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire and usually coincides with the last game of the Elite League regular season. The game features shows of Bakuran nationalism, including blue and gold bunting inside the stadium and a fireworks show at the end of the game. Rivals The Miners have had a number of rivalries over their history. One constant has been the traditional rivalry game with the Nar Shaddaa Smugglers known as the Black and Blue Battle, a reference to the colors of both teams as well as the bruising nature of the games. The Miners also have a rivalry with the Naboo Ducks known as the Bloom Bowl, a reference to the silver bowl awarded to the winner and filled with the planetary flower of the winner (edelweiss for Bakura or bluebells for Naboo). The Miners have had a low intensity rivalry game with the Chandrila Patriots that has been dubbed the Friendliest Rivalry in Limmie due to the respect shown by each side for the other. In the Kayl'hen Era, the Miners established a fierce rivalry with the Coruscant Senators, one of the most successful teams of the era, known as the Senatorial Showdown. Another rivalry of note is the Cross Galaxy Clash against the Mando'ade Mercs, which was started due to the personal rivalry between Alana Glencross of the Miners and Ryi Kor'le of the Mercs. In general, other teams in the Kayl'hen Era viewed games with the Miners as big games, making many games have the feel of a big game. Roster *''designates team captain ''**''designates assistant captain † designates rookie Prospects *Will Detra (Human, Male, Half Forward, Citadel University of Anaxes) on loan to Fondor Freedom *Honey Ryder (Hapan, Female, Midfielder, Royal College of Hapes) on loan to Cloud City Sky Captains *Calli Webb (Mon Calamari, Female, Right Corner Forward, Chandrila A&M) on loan to Corellia Rebels *Bengi Zire (Talz, Male, University of Garos, Full Back) Individual Awards 'Salbukk Award' *263—Isabella Montador (nominated) *265—Isabella Montador (won) *266—Dorf Landa (nominated) *268—Alana Glencross (won) *272—Alana Glencross (nominated) 'Ingbrand Award' *263—Dorf Landa (won) *264—Mira Kashvili (won) *265—Micah Reiger (nominated) *268—Everett North (won) *270—Nanchecka Stormborn (won) *272—Morgan Alesh (nominated) 'Langann Award' *263—Aileen Wynn(nominated) *265—John Talley (won) *266—John Talley (nominated) *268—John Talley (nominated) *272—Gaeriel Valerii (nominated) 'Grames Award' *266—Dana Roslyn (nominated) *268—Dana Roslyn (won) *272—Quinn Cundertol (won) 'Numifolis Award' *271—Aron Rodders (won) 'Duchess Eldin Award' *270—Alana Glencross (won) *271—Aron Rodders (won) *272—Aron Rodders (nominated) 'Zumtak Award' *271—Alana Glencross (nominated) '''All-Star Players' *270: Alana Glencross Team Achievements *Most points scored: 263, 265, 272 *Best point differential: 272 *Old Whiskey Trophy: 266, 268, 272 *Commissioner's Trophy: 265 *Chancellor's Cup Challenge Semifinalists: 270 Hall of Fame Inductees *Dana Roslyn (player and general manager) Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Articles by Trieste7 Category:Bakura Miners